The invention is based on a constant-current source with an adjustable constant current generated with the aid of at least one semiconductor component.
A constant-current source is required for many circuit arrangements, particularly in electronics. This constant-current source has a very high internal resistance, which should be infinite in theory. It is possible to implement such a constant-current source by means of semiconductor components, e.g., as a so-called current mirror circuit, which is known, e.g., from the book by Meinke, Gundlach: Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik (Pocket Book for High-Frequency Engineering), 4th edition (1986), p. M22-M23.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a constant-current source of the generic type which can be produced with integrated technology with the aid of at least one field effect transistor.